


Curtain Call

by shesthesmoke



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, School Play, i might continue this but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: school play + fake dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

“Clary! Come on, 5 minutes to curtain. What's taking so long?” Simon, the stage manager, called. 

“I can't find my hat! Has anyone seen it?” Clary asked nervously. It was opening night, and her nerves were starting to get the best of her. 

“Here it is, babe,” Isabelle Lightwood, star of the entire show, tossed her the hat and smiled. 

Clary blushed and smiled. “Thanks… you. I mean thank you. Thanks. For the hat, I mean,” she rambled.

Isabelle giggled. “Are you nervous? Don't be. You're amazing and you're gonna nail this.”

Clary blushed harder. “I will?”

“In the ass. Don't let the audience make you nervous.”

Clary nodded. If only Isabelle knew what was actually making her nervous. 

“Izzy’s right. You'll be fine. Now, places! Come on people, 2 minutes to curtain. You got this, guys, you're gonna kill it out there!” Simon rushed off to make sure everyone was ready.

 

~

 

Clary felt explosive. The show had gone amazingly, and the crowd had given a standing ovation at the end. Nothing could drag her down, not even when she tripped and almost fell on her face coming off stage. Behind the scenes was a mess of congratulations and bouquets and people talking about the cast party. Some idiot (probably Jace Herondale) had started a rumor that there would be alcohol. This was nearly impossible, considering that everyone's families were going to be there and it was being held at the local pizza parlor. 

Someone touched Clary’s arm. It was Isabelle. “Can I talk to you?” She whispered. Clary nodded. They walked into Isabelle’s dressing room. 

“What's up?” Clary asked tentatively. Anything that involved Isabelle Lightwood dragging Clary into her dressing room had to be big. 

“Okay, so I realize that this is a weird thing to ask, but I just came out to my parents, like, yesterday, and I told them that I have a girlfriend and they were like ‘oh, when can we meet her?’ and I kind of told them that she was in the play so they could meet her at the cast party. So would you, um, be my fake girlfriend? You don't have to if you don't want to,” Isabelle exhaled. 

“Yeah, okay,” Clary replied cheerfully. She sighed internally. It wasn't real dating, but it was better than nothing. 

“Thank you so much!” Isabelle gave her a giant hug. “Come on, I'm starving,” she grabbed Clary’s hand and lead her over to a woman with sleek black hair, a tall, imposing man, and a guy Clary recognized as Isabelle’s older brother, Alec. 

“Mom, Dad, Alec, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Clary,” Isabelle introduced, “Clary, this is my mom, Maryse, my dad, Robert, and my brother, Alec.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Clary said. Alec reached out to shake her hand. Robert and Maryse gave her disapproving glares.

“Shall we go?” Maryse asked impatiently. “It's getting late, and I have an important business call tomorrow morning.”

 

~

 

“Izzy talks about you a lot.”

“Excuse me?” Clary stared at Alec incredulously. 

“She talks about you a lot. She really likes you,” he stated. 

“Alec, Izzy and I aren't actually dating,” Clary informed him. 

“Really?” He asked. “She really does talk about you a lot. I just assumed she'd finally worked up the courage to ask you out.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Izzy coming back to the table. 

“Hey, what'd I miss?” she asked. 

“Nothing much,” Clary assured through her barely contained smile. Izzy scooted back to her spot between Alec and Clary.

Clary took out a pen and got a napkin. On the napkin, she wrote  _ Go out with me? _ And her number. She folded it in half again and slid it to Izzy. Izzy read it, smiled at Clary, and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, the play they were doing was High School Musical  
> Izzy = Gabriella  
> Meliorn = Troy  
> Clary = Sharpay  
> Jace = Ryan


End file.
